


Slave for a Day

by Josey (cestus)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Dress Up, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Josey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Iruka wins the jounin's 'slave for a day' raffle, his worries about what he might find when he gets home prove entirely unfounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Summer 2013](http://kakairu-fest.livejournal.com/tag/-round%3A%20summer%202013) round on KakaIru fest. **Team:** Unusual Relationship. **Bingo Square:** Master/Slave
> 
> Huge thanks to my team for their betaing and support, to Junko for stepping out of her fandom to also beta for me, and to my missus for putting up with me fan-grrling all over the place.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name being bellowed the length of Konoha's High street in the middle of the lunch rush, and waited for Naruto to catch up. It didn't take him long. His genin training was definitely improving his general fitness levels, and from what Iruka was hearing, it was helping with his chakra skills as well. Maybe Kakashi hadn't been wrong in entering team 7 for the chuunin exams after all. Not that he'd ever admit that to the man's face, of course. The ass was arrogant enough without any encouragement.

"Iruka-sensei!" A final yell and Naruto arrived, a little pink in the face and boasting the widest grin Iruka had seen outside of pranking for a good long while. 

Iruka returned it, Naruto's simple happiness as contagious as ever. "Nice to see you again too, Naruto. Did you need something?" 

"You won," Naruto announced with an authoritative air, waving a slip of paper right under Iruka's nose. 

Iruka squinted at it and took a step back, grabbing offending scrap from Naruto's hand. "Won what?" he asked, as he unfolded the slip. His heart sank when he saw what was written on it.

 _'Win a Slave-for-a-Day,'_ it read. And beneath that, _'Ticket number 69 - Third Prize!' And, 'Umino Iruka, 43-6, Konoha.'_ And right at the bottom, in print so small Iruka had to squint to read it, _'Collection and distribution of prizes to be arranged at participant's own reconnaissance. No liability for accident or injury is accepted by the organisers.'_

He'd won the jounin's fund-raising raffle? But how? 

"But I didn't even enter!" he wailed in protest before remembering he had Naruto-shaped company. 

The boy's grin widened, his arms going up to fold behind his head as he sauntered smugly along beside Iruka. "You so did. About a month ago at Ichiraku's. You told Kakashi-sensei you'd buy one ticket off him and then, if he didn't go away and stop hassling you, you'd turn his hair pink." The smile metamorphosed into a pout of mammoth proportions. "And then you wouldn't tell me how to do it, which was really mean because turning Kakashi-sensei's hair the same colour as Sakura's would be the best prank ever!"

A vague memory crawled back into Iruka's mind. It had been the evening of a horrible day at the tail-end of a very long week full of children who, by the end of it, Iruka would have cheerfully strangled, and all he'd wanted was to relax with his favourite student and eat some of his favourite food. Something that had been rendered impossible by Naruto's other teacher standing beside them silently holding out a book of raffle tickets like he expected Iruka to buy all of them to save him the trouble of selling any more. Which, knowing Kakashi, was exactly what he was after Iruka doing.

After ignoring the man for long as possible, Iruka had snapped in a spectacular way that involved chopsticks and proof that Kakashi could dodge very fast indeed when he needed to. When he ran out of chopsticks, Iruka had grudgingly purchased a ticket from the book to make the man go away, and then had lost it again when he'd seen the ticket number and the curvy-eyed grin that Kakashi had flashed in his direction before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Pervert!

And now that one ticket had come back to haunt him. One measly ticket, and he was stuck with a jounin slave for an entire day!

Iruka quailed at the horror of it. God, who had he won? Not Gai. Anyone but Gai, please. An entire day of 'Youthful' enthusiasm would be more than his nerves could take.

And not Asuma either. It'd take weeks to get the smell of cigarette smoke out of his flat.

"Anyway," Naruto said, walking backwards beside him, "I've gotta go. The bastard and Sakura are waiting for me. Ah, and Kakashi-sensei said he'd meet you at your place."

"Don't call Sasuke that- Excuse me, he what?" Iruka interrupted himself, a bad feeling creeping up the back of his neck.

"Kakashi-sensei said he'll meet you at your house." Naruto's grin was firmly back in place. "Heh, and we get a whole day off! This is gonna be the best, Iruka-sensei. Believe it!"

No it wasn't. It really really wasn't. Because Iruka just knew who he'd won in the raffle, and if it wasn't some kind of a con, he'd turn his hitai-ate in and retire from ninjaing. Because this was exactly the sort of thing that certain people would pull. Especially people who'd been hassling Iruka for… certain things, for the past three months!

Eyes flashing and vein throbbing in his temple, he ground out, "I am going to kill that devious, conniving…" 

Whatever the rest of the insults had been was lost as Iruka flickered away, leaving Naruto staring at the empty space his beloved teacher had occupied a moment before. "Huh," he said, as the winning ticket fluttered to the ground. "I guess Iruka-sensei wants his pots washed really bad."

 

This was too much. Iruka was furious. Conning the raffle was bad enough, as was putting himself up as a prize when Iruka _knew_ that hadn't been the case when he bought the ticket. If Kakashi's name had been there, he would have remembered. But those were small things, really. Ninja things. The type of tricks you pulled to show you could and people laughed off as highjinks, no harm done. No, Iruka could live with those. It was the other thing that was bothering him. 

Maybe he was overreacting, he thought, as his feet sped over the roof tiles. Maybe he'd get home to find Kakashi with a feather duster doing the cleaning. He could only hope, because the alternative…

He dropped off the roof onto the walkway outside his apartment and paused outside the front door, taking deep breaths and wrestling his temper back under control. Whatever he was going to find onside, it wasn't going to be helped if he went in all guns blazing. It never did with Kakashi. He'd either get the silent treatment, or he'd be cut down to size with the sharp side of that surprisingly acerbic tongue.

Once he had a chance of at least being objective about whatever he found, Iruka unlocked the door, released the seals, and entered. The living room and kitchen were both empty of anyone, let alone a white-haired jounin in a maid's outfit, so it was with a heavy heart that Iruka turned towards the bedroom. 

Was this going to be the deal breaker? He'd thought he'd explained himself. He'd certainly tried every time Kakashi had brought it up, and this last time he'd even gone over the whys of his discomfort with this particular scenario. And Kakashi had actually appeared to listen. He'd certainly nodded understandingly in all the right places and made agreeing noises. 

But now they had this. 

Heart in his throat, Iruka hesitated with his hand on the bedroom door knob. Standing here, not knowing what he would find, his relationship with Kakashi felt poised. Opening this door would thrust it definitively one way or the other, and Iruka wasn't at all sure he was ready for it. He wasn't entirely sure he was in love with the idiot yet, though he certainly cared more than was probably wise - his terror haunted dreams when Kakashi was away proved that. And that being so, he didn't want things to fall apart. He'd miss the man. Annoying and frustrating as he could be, if Kakashi wasn't there any longer, Iruka would miss him like a part of his own soul had been sliced away. 

But he couldn't live with being ignored. He wasn't a doormat, and he wouldn't be treated like one, not even by Sharingan no Kakashi, and if Kakashi thought he could walk all over Iruka's wishes, then he wasn't the man Iruka was slowly falling in love with. 

So really, it all depended, and standing here wasn't going to make up his mind for him.

With a self-motivating huff, he wrenched the door open and strode inside. Then turned right back around and strode straight out again, rebounded blindly off the wall opposite and slid to the floor in a hyperventilating heap. 

It took him more than a second to gather his wits to even think coherently. And that was when the images came back.

Gauze. There had been lots of filmy white gauze. And skin. A lot of very pale skin, peeking tantalisingly out from all that floaty draped fabric. And… had that been a blindfold? A black leather blindfold? With feathers? Iruka was fairly sure his eyes hadn't deceived him but his imagination might have. 

Oh, there had definitely been chains as well, but these weren't the heavy iron manacles of Iruka's bloody nightmares. These were delicate spun silver that twisted up arms tensioned perfectly above Kakashi's head. They were artistic accent rather than restraint. 

And given all that, why the fuck was he sitting out here again?

Iruka blinked once at the wall, then scrambled to his feet and dove back in through the bedroom door. 

Nothing had changed, and yet everything had, because now Iruka had the leisure to take it all in. Despite it being the middle of the day and Iruka only having been gone for a couple of hours, his bedroom had been transformed into a den of sensual delight. Daylight was banished behind thick rose-coloured curtains and instead a myriad candles flickered from every flat surface. Incense burned in a stand, filling the air with the scent of jasmine and something heavier and musky, and the ethereal notes of flute and shamisen played quietly in the background. 

Iruka's mirror, normally shoved to one side for use only when he was injured, was propped up at the perfect angle to catch the eye as you entered, and showed off the centrepiece of the display to absolute perfection. Kakashi, half obscured by layers of gauze draped from the ceiling, lay across the centre of a futon piled with pillows. And he looked stunning. His outfit, what there was of it, was sheer white silk worked with silver and beads of jet. The low-slung pants were caught at ankle, knee and waist, and fell open between to reveal acres of creamy pale skin. A silver belly chain rode just above Kakashi's hips, and his bolero style jacket gaped open to show another chain across his chest. His neck was collared with a silver and jet choker set with a single huge drop-shaped pearl, and yes, that was a black leather blindfold. The silver chains twisting up his arms to an anchor point above his head, were the gilding on an already exquisite lily, and it was all Iruka could do to keep from whining at the sight of him.

As Iruka stared, Kakashi stirred, his head turning towards Iruka. "Welcome home, master," he rumbled and really it should have been funny. If Iruka had heard Kakashi say those words any other time or place, he would have collapsed with laugher and teased Kakashi about it for weeks afterwards. But right here, right now, it was the sexiest damn thing Iruka had ever heard.

Mouth dry, he made a kind of whimpering sound in reply, and dropped to his knees at the end of the bed. When Kakashi had said he wanted to play master and slave, Iruka had said no. Not because he didn't like games, because he did. You couldn't share a bed with Kakashi and not develop a taste for them. But because when Iruka thought of slave scenarios, all he saw in his head were whips and chains, branding irons and torture implements, and that, for him, was too much like his worst nightmares every time Kakashi left the village. And he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring that horror into the bedroom with them, it would have killed every ounce of arousal he might have had.

But this… This was nothing like he'd feared. This was kinky, yes, but fun, and whimsical and as sexy as fuck.

Kakashi squirmed and this time Iruka didn't try and hold back his moan. Clambering up onto the bed, he shed accoutrements as he went, leaving hitai-ate, weapons pouches and flak jacket to tumble to the floor. 

His first stop was Kakashi's feet. There were toe rings and anklets. With bells! Iruka lifted one and held it poised, cradled by heel and toes, as his breath chased across the instep. Kakashi's mouth was open, his tongue just visible, moving restless across his lower lip, his neck craned slightly as though he could see through the blindfold.

"Say it again," Iruka whispered.

"Master," Kakashi replied and then grunted as Iruka bit gently at the arch of his foot. "Fuck, more."

"That's a bit demanding, for a slave," Iruka said, testing the boundaries of the game. Was it all appearance or were they going further? 

He bit again, harder this time, until Kakashi yelped, "Sorry, sorry. No speaking without permission. Got it."

"Better," Iruka said and ran a soothing tongue over the shallow dents left by his teeth. If they were playing permissions then they should set some boundaries. "Your words are 'yellow' if you want me to back off and 'red' to stop," he said.

Kakashi wrinkled his nose but nodded. They'd talked safe-words, but never done anything that really merited them before. For Iruka, this did, even if it seemed superfluous to Kakashi. "And you know I like to hear you, so make as much noise as you like," he added, moving his attentions a little further up and nibbled on a bony ankle. "Especially if it involves begging."

Kakashi groaned, and collapsed back on the pillows, breathing heavily. Pink lips glistened in the candlelight and it was too much for Iruka. He wasn't used to seeing Kakashi's face uncovered like this, so open and vulnerable. Naked. And the blindfold across his eyes simply added to the effect. It was like someone had taken all Iruka's understandings and turned them on their head. 

Stripping out of his shirt and mesh, he crawled up the bed until he could finally capture a taste of that panting mouth. It wasn't a gentle or chaste kiss, and the fingers he tangled in Kakashi's coarse hair dug deep and gripped tight. Kakashi opened for him immediately, welcoming his tongue as it dove into Kakashi's mouth determined to take possession of every millimetre. Hot breath burned on Iruka's cheek as he dragged his fingers up Kakashi's side, beneath the short jacket, and between his legs, Kakashi writhed away from the touch. When Iruka reached nipple he worked out why. 

A wicked smile curved Iruka's lips as he tugged on the chain, and Kakashi's breath hitched. "Did you think of me when you put them on?" he breathed into Kakashi's mouth before pulling back to take a good look.

Kakashi chased his mouth for a second before giving up with a petulant whine and a nod.

Butterfly clamps. Nasty complex twists of metal that Iruka knew Kakashi hated and loved at the same time. They were too much, he said. The sensations ate into his control and being out of control wasn't something Kakashi was good at. 

The fact that he'd put them on himself was doing a real number on Iruka's head. He twisted a finger in the chain and gave it another tug, watching Kakashi's chest heave as he gasped for breath. A dry swallow and then Kakashi said, "Had to get a clone to do it."

Of course he had. And crap, now Iruka's imagination spun into complete over-drive. "A clone," he choked, diving back in for second kiss as he imagined another Kakashi, dressed just like this one, helping get the real one ready for Iruka. Damn the chores, he should have come home earlier!

Kakashi returned the kiss enthusiastically, grinding up against Iruka and lifting his chin for more. Above, his fingers flexed around the chains that ran from his wrists to the anchor point in the wall. They were part of slave bracelets that partially covered both his hands, Iruka realised, and then twisted up his arms into silver bangles. Where the hell had he got all this stuff? The costume looked like it'd be more at home on a belly dancer. 

He wrapped his fingers around Kakashi's to stop him pulling too hard. "Careful, you'll break them and I rather like the effect."

"Won't break," Kakashi said, "They're chakra enhanced." He tugged firmly on the delicate metal and it gave not one iota.

That shouldn't have been the turn on that it was. Iruka groaned and buried his head in Kakashi's shoulder as a wave of arousal swept through him. Damn the man anyway for knowing him better than he knew himself. "Are you trying to kill me?" he whined pathetically.

"Fuck me first?" Kakashi countered.

Iruka glared up at him. Somehow Kakashi had managed to ease the blindfold up enough and was peering at him out under the bottom. Iruka could just see a flash of eye. "You are the worst slave ever," he said, and tugged it back down firmly.

"Ninja," Kakashi replied with an unrepentant grin as if that explained everything, which Iruka supposed it really did.

But there was something more going on here, an edge to Kakashi's humour. 

To give himself time to think it through, Iruka flopped to one side and wriggled out of his pants and underwear. 

Kakashi had gone to a lot of effort to set this up, to get around Iruka's refusal to play this particular game, and to put it in a context that wouldn't evoke any of the things that turned Iruka off. So why. And why use the nipple clamps, when Iruka knew that they skirted the borders for Kakashi. What was Kakashi trying to say? What was the underneath the underneath here?

Maybe if he broke it down, things would become clearer. The chains around Kakashi's arms? That he was helpless? A lie, of course. He could snap Iruka's neck with his legs in less than a heartbeat if he wanted, but he was trying. 

So, the costume? The master/slave scenario? Was that an overt request for Iruka to take charge of him? And the clamps. That he wanted his control to be undermined…? 

Understanding fell into place like puzzle pieces. No. What Kakashi was asking for was for Iruka to take control away from him, and keep him safe through losing it. And Iruka wasn't the type to turn down a request like that, even if it had been asked in the kind of ass-backwards way that only Kakashi could manage.

Plus it wasn't like he wasn't going to get anything out of it. 

Iruka cast a lecherous look at his lover. Kakashi's jacket, stiff with silver embroidery and black bead-work, had slid open completely, revealing clamped nipples, pink and swollen where the metal gripped. Moving to straddle Kakashi's thighs, Iruka leaned forward to run his tongue across the hot abused flesh, teasing the chain and flicking the clamp lightly again his teeth. Kakashi bit back a whimper and shifted restlessly as Iruka described a casual winding path down the centre of his chest with his fingertips and began circling his navel. 

At the gentle touch, the muscles in Kakashi's belly tightened convulsively. He was ticklish all across that part of his torso and Iruka made the most of it, combining the trace of fingertips with more tugs on the clamps until Kakashi was writhing between the two sensations, his bottom lip firmly caught between his teeth. Contrary idiot was trying to keep himself silent, despite Iruka having encouraged him to speak.

"You were saying, slave?" Iruka said, allowing his amusement at Kakashi's attempt to silence himself bleed through.

"Hate you," Kakashi ground out finally, his knees drawing up behind Iruka's back as he tried to fold himself in half. He might be complaining but there was no mistaking the hardness that rubbed against Iruka as Kakashi moved. Or the sweat across his top lip. His control was slipping. "Hate you so much right now." 

"Is that any way to speak to your master?" Iruka quipped, stroking his fingers down an almost invisible treasure trail of white hair to dip beneath the harem pants' low-slung waistband. Kakashi unfolded with a grunt, hips surging as Iruka's fingertips encountered hard dampening flesh. Iruka rode the movement, using the opportunity to jam his feet beneath Kakashi's thighs so that when he came back down his hips were clamped between Iruka's legs.

"That's better," Iruka purred, rubbing his thumb against the head of Kakashi's dick through the silk. The material slid and clung, and Kakashi began to pant as his dick pulsed in Iruka's hand, pre-cum escaping to wet the silk, which was becoming increasingly see-through the wetter it got. Iruka spread the fluid further before sitting back to admire his handiwork. 

With every muscle from groin to pecs taut and biceps bulging as he strained against the chain, Kakashi was as pretty a sight as Iruka had ever seen. His cock was completely visible now, pink with arousal and twitching against its cloth prison. The waistband of the pants had slid down to reveal twin jutting hipbones and coarse white hair. Sweat gleamed in the candlelight on skin that shivered with every breath of air that caressed it. 

"Was there something you wanted again?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi's mouth was open and his tongue couldn't seem to stop moving, licking back and forth over his lips in constant restless movement. His brow furrowed as Iruka spoke. He was trying to gather his thoughts, Iruka realised, which wasn't what Iruka wanted at all. 

Leaning forwards, Iruka dragged his own hardening erection across Kakashi's and took possession of his mouth again. Beneath him, Kakashi shuddered, thrusting up against him, cool wet silk sliding against Iruka's dick making him groan and grind down. He shoved his tongue deep into Kakashi's mouth, pressing him into the pillow, hellbent on stealing everything from him; breath, thought, control, everything there was for Iruka to take. He pushed a hand between them, palming Kakashi's dick and shoving at the pants, getting them out of the way, getting them clear so that Iruka could wrap his fingers around both of them and stroke. Just. So.

Kakashi whined and Iruka heard the anchor point in the wall creak. The chains might be reinforced but the wall wasn't. 

He eased back, breathing hard himself and panted into Kakashi's mouth, "Careful, you're gonna break something."

"Don't care. Fuck me."

Iruka smiled against his lips. "Ask nicely," he said, stroking a bit harder. He needed to get Kakashi focused again, get him to stop fighting to take charge. 

"Fucking fuck me, you bastard?" Kakashi gasped, and now Iruka could see a dust of powdery plaster on the wall. Oops. Using a safeword for the wall seemed a bit extreme, but that chain was probably anchored into a support beam and Kakashi accidentally bringing the apartment down on their heads wasn't Iruka's idea of fun.

This time when he stroked, Iruka added a little twist of his wrist. "Ah-ah, manners or you'll not be getting anything." 

Kakashi made a strange sort of a sound and tried to thrust up against him. Not the reaction he wanted. Iruka tightened his grip on Kakashi's with his legs and breathed into his ear. "I'm serious. If you continue to misbehave in this way, slave, I will spank you."

For a long second, Kakashi's body seemed to turn to stone there was so much tension coursing through it, and then he sagged, going limp beneath Iruka. "Master," he whispered. 

"Thank you," Iruka said, letting his approval come over clearly. That should stop the anchor point coming out of the wall, at least. 

He dipped down to kiss Kakashi again, this time taking his time to build the passion between them slowly. Wet and soft, their lips and tongues slid and twined in a sensual dance. Iruka kept his movements calm, his hold around their dicks just firm enough not to tease, his thumb in constant motion over their tips. 

Kakashi pushed up against him, but not in the frantic way he had before. Now he was responding to Iruka's actions rather than trying to override them with his own. Iruka encouraged him to follow, easing up on his clamp round Kakashi's legs, which Kakashi immediately tried to open, knees pushing against the inside of Iruka's thighs for a brief moment before he relaxed again with a quiet huff through his nose.

Iruka broke the kiss and sat up, releasing his hold on their dicks and keeping Kakashi in place with a single hand against his chest when looked as though he may start fighting again. "I'm still here," he said clearly. Kakashi gulped for air, but nodded, seeming to make a deliberate effort to stay calm. 

The catch on the side of the harem pants was fiddly but came free eventually. Iruka eased them over Kakashi's erection and down his thighs, pushing Kakashi's knees up to his chest so as to free them completely from the clothing. And of course giving himself a great view. 

Of the end of the butt plug that Kakashi already had inside him. 

Well, that explained a lot. He'd thought Kakashi was on a bit of a hair trigger. No wonder he'd seemed so frantic just from making out. 

Gripping the base of the plastic toy, Iruka gave it a wiggle, smirking when Kakashi made a little happy shocked sound and tried to sit up. "Did the clone help you put this in too?" he asked, moving the plug again, though this time with more of a slow fucking motion.

"Ah, no," Kakashi replied, breath hitching and thighs trembling as he held them against his chest with pure muscle power. "Did it myself." The clone idea was nice, though Iruka wasn't disappointed to hear Kakashi hadn't bothered for this. The image of him on the bed with his ass in the air, fucking himself on the toy was enough to keep Iruka's imagination warm for many a lonely night. "Wanted to be ready for you, master," Kakashi continued breathlessly and, oh yeah, that was hot.

Releasing the toy, Iruka pushed Kakashi's knees apart and fell on him for another kiss. More heated than the last, but still not combative, Kakashi's legs wrapped around Iruka's waist bringing their erections together again in glorious slide of skin against skin. Iruka moaned, deepening the kiss, and running his hands up Kakashi's arms to link their fingers together. 

As soon as they were palm to palm, Kakashi gave Iruka's fingers a squeeze as if in welcome. Iruka squeezed back and sucked on Kakashi's tongue, working it to the same rhythm as their hips. Kakashi moaned, pressing up with his chest, the clamps rubbing against Iruka's nipples, the chain catching and pulling. It was a glorious combination of sensations and feedbacks that threaten to turn Iruka's head. He broke the kiss with a gasp, pressing his forehead to Kakashi's and shivering as he fought to keep himself under control. 

"Fuck me?" Kakashi whispered against his mouth, apparently determined to undermine all Iruka's best intentions. "Please, Master."

"Ngh," Iruka grunted as arousal swept through him so hard it pulled his balls up tight and made his dick twitch so hard it was almost painful. "Crap, Kakashi, you really are trying to kill me." So much for taking control of the situation. Ah, who cared anyway. They had a whole twenty four hours to get this right. Pulling himself back together with sheer stubbornness, Iruka puffed out an over-heated breath and said, "Okay, fucking it is."

The lube was under the pillow. Iruka slicked himself up, tossed the tube aside and pushed one of Kakashi's knees up to his chest again. As he eased the toy out, Kakashi lifted his ass slightly, and then sighed with apparent relief as Iruka took its place, pushing inside with a single deep thrust. 

"Unh," Kakashi moaned, moving with him. "Feel like… been waiting hours."

"S'what comes from giving yourself a head-start," Iruka replied with a sharp grind of his hips that made Kakashi gasp and clutch at the chains. It did much the same for Iruka, though he managed to keep his obvious reaction down to a flutter of eyelashes. But when Kakashi clenched around him, he couldn't bite back his desperate moan. "Kaka-shi," he ground out, screwing his eyes shut, his chin dropping to his chest as his hips stuttered. Sweat trickled down his back and slicked his thighs. "Don't move. Not gonna last."

"Please," Kakashi replied, the edge back in his voice. "Please, don't stop."

Managing to drag himself back from the edge somehow, Iruka forced his eyes open and looked down at Kakashi as he fucked him. His arousal was painfully obvious, from his rock hard dick to his heaving ribs to sweat-darked hair at his temples. His nipples, still clamped and a deep angry pink, matched the colour of his lips, and his tongue was caught between his teeth as though he was biting back words that were trying to escape. Although Iruka couldn't see his eyes, the expression on his face was agonised, and his fingers wound and rewound around the chains as though he couldn't help but move them. 

He looked… lonely in some strange surreal way. Like a beast chained and trained to dance for another's pleasure. Beautiful, but enslaved.

Something twisted in Iruka's heart. He let Kakashi's leg drop and fell forward, catching himself on one hand beside Kakashi's head. Kakashi flinched and that made up Iruka's mind for him. Reaching up, he unhooked the chains from the anchor point and flicked open the catch that kept Kakashi's wrists bound together. Then he leaned forward and kissed him before slowly easing the clamp from one nipple. 

Kakashi gasped and grabbed at the pillows, his whole body shaking as Iruka rubbed the area, gently encouraging the blood to flow back. "Shh," he murmured, and moved on to the second nipple. This time Iruka used his mouth on the abused flesh, leaving his hand free to stroke Kakashi's erection, which had flagged slightly as the clamps came off. Kakashi cried out, the sound rising and then suddenly cutting off as Iruka released his nipple and reached up to remove the blindfold from his eyes. 

Iruka smiled as Kakashi blinked at up him from an eye blown wide with enforced darkness and arousal. The sharingan was closed, the scar bisecting the lid pale against skin pinked from heat and excitement, but tears streamed from beneath the damaged lid, running in a narrow trail down over his cheek to his ear. Iruka kissed them away, his lips and tongue following the tear-tracks back and then the tracing edges of the scar all the way down to Kakashi's mouth.

The sound that escaped Kakashi's throat when their lips met was halfway between a sob and a moan. Iruka swallowed it, cupping Kakashi's face with one hand and stroking across his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. 

Fingers tangled in Iruka's hair. He felt a sharp tug and then his pony-tail came loose, letting a dark curtain of hair tumble down around them cutting them off from the rest of the world. Iruka sighed in pleasure as Kakashi's fingers continued to knead at his scalp as they kissed, sending tingles through his body right down to his toes.

"Love that," he gasped, when they had no choice but to part for breath. "Love… love you, Kakashi." He hadn't been sure of it until he said it, but now he had, he knew it was true. Emotion surged in his throat. He shifted, rising up on his hands, hips moving in a deep slow grind. 

Beneath him, Kakashi writhed, both eyes screwed shut, lips opening as he panted, one hand still tangled in Iruka's hair, the other fisting in the covers as his dick leapt. He cursed, throaty and desperate, the words stumbling, "God's, fuck, Iruka, harder," as he ground back on Iruka's cock. A moment later, apparently finding the perfect angle, he gave an open mouthed cry, legs tightening around Iruka's waist. 

Iruka pinned him in place and began fucking him in earnest, hips snapping and the air filling with the sounds of flesh against flesh. Precum pooled on Kakashi's belly, the head of his dick sliding through it as Iruka kept up the punishing pace, feeling his own orgasm beginning to rise. It wouldn't be long, he knew, not for either of them. 

Almost immediately, Kakashi reached for own cock, face twisting with agonised pleasure. Breath burning in his throat, Iruka slapped him away and took Kakashi in hand himself, stroking him from base to tip and then rubbing his thumb across the slit. Once, twice. On the third stroke Kakashi cried out, his hips stuttering as he thrust up wildly into Iruka's hand, every muscle in his body clamping down as he came hard, shooting across his belly and up his chest.

A moment later, Iruka swept down and reclaimed Kakashi's mouth, swallowing Kakashi's pleasure as he found his own, his climax all but dragged out of him by the force of Kakashi's, his arms shaking as he drove into tight heat and rode it out to the very end. He came with a cry and a shudder and felt Kakashi's lips move against his temple, heard the words whispered as he spent himself deep, "Love you too, Iruka. Always."

Still shuddering and feeling like he'd been beaten with a emotional stick, Iruka clung for an undignified amount of time, mouth pressed to the choker around Kakashi's neck. Finally though, Kakashi's soothing strokes up and down his back turned to unsubtle pokes and Iruka took the hint, sliding sideways into an undignified heap and letting his arm fall across his face. 

In the seconds that followed, a silence that grew increasingly obvious and, on Iruka's part, increasingly uncomfortable, grew between them. Heat rose in Iruka's face when he thought about what he'd said. And when. Could he have been any more cliche? It was so embarrassing, especially since Kakashi seemed to think he had to return them. He should explain that it wasn't necessary. That would be the right thing to do. The best thing.

He's just got himself psyched up for the confession, when Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "I meant it, you know. I wasn't… I didn't…. I've felt that way for a while but hearing you say it, I…"

The words dried up. Iruka lowered his arm and stared at a beet-faced Kakashi who was lying ramrod straight and staring the ceiling. It was funny, and yet so endearing that everything except a kind of desperate loving fondness vanished from Iruka's mind. 

He rolled over and planted a kiss on Kakashi's scarlet cheek. "Good," he said, with more confidence than he actually felt. "If we both feel the same way, it means I won't be taking advantage when I throw you of bed to do the washing up."

Kakashi whipped round to stare at Iruka, storm-dark eye wide with righteous indignation. "I did the washing-?" he started protesting, before suddenly stopping in his tracks. Iruka saw the moment the penny dropped because the aghast expression metamorphosed back into embarrassment. "Right," he said, and then cleared his throat. "Good. That's… good." 

It was so cute that Iruka could help laughing. He fell back on the bed. "Honestly, Kakashi, you laid here for over an hour chained to the bed in a belly dancing costume, and just saying, 'I love you,' makes you blush?" 

"Well, so are you," Kakashi replied, poking Iruka's cheek with a pointy finger. 

Iruka flapped a hand at him. "Yeah, but I'm always blushing. You read porn all day and never blush at all."

"Eh, it's all the practice, I get. You should try it sometime," Kakashi said, folding his arms behind his head and smirking like the smartass he was. "Or we could practice together. You could read it to me in bed and we could see what comes up." He leered, and with the last of the blush still on his cheeks, it was almost endearing.

Iruka shook his head in amusement and changed the subject. "How did you fix the raffle anyway?" he asked, rolling off the bed and headed towards the bathroom for a clean up cloth.

Kakashi craned his head up and tried to look innocent. It would have worked better if he didn't still look like the main attraction in a harem themed orgy. "Who says I did?"

Iruka laughed, "Because I only bought one ticket, Kakashi, and there's no way that should have won me you as a slave for the day."

"True. But on the other hand, you never really needed to win at all," Kakashi replied, his lips curling into a lopsided grin. "You could have had me any time."


End file.
